1. Field
The disclosure relates to a hydraulic brake booster. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a hydraulic brake booster capable of improving brake pedal feeling while reducing the overall length thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a brake booster outputs power remarkably greater than stepping force of a driver to a brake pedal.
The hydraulic brake booster according to the related art includes a master cylinder coupled with a housing, a working oil container coupled with the master cylinder to supply working oil, a simulator coupled with the housing to provide the repulsive force of the brake pedal, and a plurality of shafts to deliver the pedal pressure of the driver and the hydraulic pressure.
In addition, the hydraulic brake booster detects the displacement of the brake pedal through a pedal displacement sensor when the driver presses the brake pedal to close a shut-off valve to shut off the passage between the master cylinder of the pedal simulator and a wheel, and calculates a wheel pressure through an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) according to the pressure signal of a pressure sensor to independently feedback-control the pressure of each wheel.
In this case, when failure occurs in the hydraulic brake booster, the shut-off valve is in an NO (Normally Open) state. Accordingly, the hydraulic pressure of the master cylinder generated by the driver is introduced into the wheel cylinder, so that the minimum braking can be achieved when the failure occurs in the system.